


Liar, Liar

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff, Implied Top Lucifer, Loving Sex, M/M, Mind Sex, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 05, Smut, sort of, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't ever doubt me. Whatever happens, whatever you want to blame me for, I did not lie, nor will I.”</p><p>“Why should I believe you?”<br/>-<br/>Or Sam thinks Lucifer is a liar, Lucifer proves him wrong, and there are wings involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this an undetermined amount of time and then found the first half or so a couple of days ago and thought, I should finish this. The feel of it kind of changed where I picked it back up, but oh well. Also, this doesn't take place at a specific point, just kind of sometime in S5. I have a lot of samifer feels... sigh.

 “You liar!” Sam yelled, his fists clenched and his face contorted into an angry grimace.

Lucifer, standing across the room from him, was watching with an almost pitying expression. “Sam, I've never once lied to you,” the angel told him softly. He spread his hands in a wide gesture. “I wish I could make you see that I never will lie to you.”

“But he—but they—” Sam broke off in a shout of frustration, turning away and pacing with long strides. He stopped after a tense moment and spoke his his voice low and accusing. “I never wanted this.”

“You set me free, Sam. What else did you expect to happen?”

“I don't know! Not this.” The hunter took a deep breath. “You're supposed to be an angel, but you're worse than any monster I've ever seen.”

The archangel's face twisted into a frown and he took a step forward. “I _am_ an angel. I'm what we've become,” Lucifer whispered, though it felt louder than a scream in Sam's ears. He took another step towards the human, and behind him rose a dark shadow of wings. The lights flickered and burst, glass raining down around them onto the floor and outside a bolt of lightening flashed down. Another sparked the sky with light and suddenly the wings looked a lot more real, arcing over Lucifer's head in a menacing display of dark feathers tinted with red in the white light that wavered around them from the storm outside.

Sam took a step back as rumbling thunder shook him to the core. He held his breath as the angel moved ever closer with glinting eyes. “Lucifer...” Sam said in warning.

“Don't ever doubt me,” the archangel hissed. “Whatever happens, whatever you want to blame me for, I did not lie, nor will I.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, his anger trickling back and reigning in his inadvertent fear. “Why should I believe you?”

The storm outside was slowly fading, though the room was still dark, but Sam could see the barely perceptible change in the angel's glowing eyes. The cold hardness was stronger than ever, but it was hiding something, hiding a deeper emotion that looked like the most profound sadness Sam had ever witnessed. Suddenly, he regretted his accusations. As Lucifer backed down, Sam held up a hand, his mouth parting as if he had words to say, but none came out.

“Don't,” the angel muttered, dropping his gaze and turning his face away. “Don't apologize. You're a Winchester, you're too stubborn for your own good. I know.”

The change in his tone was so drastic that Sam froze, staring at him with wide eyes even as he turned away, the shadows slinking over to cover him in darkness. Sam only knew he hadn't left because his form was a shade darker than the rest of the room. The lightening had all but stopped, and still thunder echoed in the sky.

Shaken, Sam took a step and reached out with one hand. “Lucifer, I...” He trailed off when the angel spun around with a rustle and something whipped Sam's hand hard enough for him to pull it back with a hiss of pain. “What—?”

“I said don't, Sam. You should go, your brother is probably waiting.” There was the beginning sound of wings cutting through the air as if he was going to fly off, but Sam's hands jumped out fast enough to grab onto whatever he could, one hand landing on an arm and though the other was too far over and should have only grabbed empty space, Sam found himself with a handful of something soft. It almost felt like—

“Feathers? Lucifer, what is happening?” Under his hands the angel stilled until it seemed like he wasn't even breathing, not that he really needed to in the first place. Experimentally, Sam loosened his grip on Lucifer's arm and ran his fingers against the small feathers that were closest to his body. With one hand he traced his digits to the edge of what had to be a huge wing to where it attached to Lucifer's back.

The room was silent, even the thunder and wind having calmed into the background of the outside world. Sam barely dared to breathe himself and he fought to stay as silent as he could. A long moment passed where neither moved or spoke until Lucifer suddenly whispered, “Sam...” It sounded much like a gunshot does after a quiet conversation, and it tore through Sam with just as much force. That simple word was spoken in such a broken tone that the hunter fiercely wished he could see the angel's face before him.

Before the thought was even fully formed, Lucifer was tensing up, starting to lean back from him. Sam panicked, trying to hold onto him and ending up gripping onto the arching bones of what _had_ to be wings that had sprouted from between the archangel's shoulders and were shaking with the strain of trying to pull away from him. “Wait, Lucifer,” Sam breathed, clutching valiantly. But Lucifer shook him off and though he retreated a couple of steps, he didn't fly away, for which Sam was grateful.

“Yes, they're wings. They come out sometimes when an angel needs them most. Otherwise they stay hidden in another plane,” Lucifer said almost mechanically. His voice had lost every bit of feeling he'd put in earlier.

Sam had a million questions he wanted to ask, his curiosity almost overwhelming him. He started with, “Can you turn the lights back on?”

Lucifer huffed out a quiet laugh and suddenly the room was back to normal, the lights dimmed enough so that Sam's eyes could easily adjust. He blinked a few times and looked at where the angel was standing, his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched slightly in a defensive position. Behind him were two huge wings that Sam guessed would span fifteen feet at least when stretched out. They were a deep glossy black that, when the light hit them right, glinted a dark red. Sam was awed, and he stared at Lucifer until the archangel started shifting uncomfortably.

Never did Sam think he could say there was anything truly beautiful about the devil, but in that moment, he had to admit that they were gorgeous.

“Okay, they're pretty, stop staring.” Lucifer was looking anywhere but at him, and if he wasn't Satan himself, Sam would have said that he seemed just like an embarrassed child. He was sure if he said that out loud he would have been smote, however.

Sam took a hesitant step forward. “Can I touch them?”

“You already have, haven't you?”

Frowning, Sam sighed. “Yes, but now I can see them.”

Finally, the angel looked at him, arms still crossed tight over his chest. “Fine.” Sam felt his lips curl into a smile as Lucifer extended a wing over to him, flexing it and shaking the feathers out slightly,

Sam put his hand out slowly, alternating his gaze between the angel, who was once again looking at the floor, and the wing in front of him. He threaded his fingers into the long feathers on the inside, raking through them gently. Beneath his touch, the wings visibly relaxed, drooping slightly in a lax way. But when Sam looked at Lucifer, the angel's face was stoic and his hands were clenched. He turned his attention back to the wings, studying the feathers individually and rubbing a few between his thumb and forefinger, careful not to tug too hard on any of them.

They were both silent as minutes passed until once again, Lucifer broke the air with a few words. “It's been centuries since anyone touched my wings.”

“Really?” Sam asked absently, his eyes still trained on a single feather between his fingers, which he was turning slightly in the light to see the color.

“It's not something angels do. Wings are very private, reserved for family and mates.”

Sam looked up at that, but he didn't let go or move away. “Do you trust me?” he suddenly asked.

Lucifer glanced at him sharply. “Of course.”

Nodding, more to himself than to the angel, Sam took the feather he was playing with in a stronger grip and pulled it quickly from the mass, freeing it and causing a slight jolt of pain to run through the wing and to Lucifer. He tucked the feather in the pocket of his jacket and soothed the area he pulled from with strokes from the palm of his hand.

“Why did you do that?” the archangel asked quietly.

Sam shrugged. “I may never see them again.”

Lucifer stayed completely silent for a full minute before he abruptly stood straighter, taking his wing back from Sam's hands to step closer to the human. Their eyes held a long gaze and their faces were only inches apart. “You're different. Than other humans I mean.”

“You already knew that,” Sam replied, his hands unconsciously reaching to pull Lucifer closer by settling on his forearms.

The angel smiled wryly. “Yes, I did. You were meant for me, Sam.”

Sam's mouth fell into the beginnings of a frown, and he would have gotten there if Lucifer hadn't leaned forwards, closing the distance between them by planting his lips on Sam's. Lucifer's hands lifted to Sam's shoulders, then slid around to hang onto the back of his neck and pull him into a harder kiss.

When they broke apart slightly, Sam groaned, "Lucifer..." but neither were sure if he meant it to make him stop or keep going. Lucifer chose for him and shoved their mouths together again, pressing his body closer and sliding his forked tongue along the seam of Sam's lips when the hunter wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him close.

Sam broke away after a long moment, though, turning his face away and breathing erratically. "What are we doing?" he asked in a soft whisper, almost afraid to look at the angel.

Lucifer chuckled into the crook of his neck, where his nose was pressed against Sam's skin. "I trusted you. Will you trust me?"

At that Sam pulled away just enough to search his eyes, but he only saw curiosity and devotion. If he'd been hoping to see any adverse intentions, he was sorely disappointed. "Okay," Sam told him.

Lucifer smiled then, a curl of lips that was both sly and seductive. Sam's heart was beating hard in his chest and the angel leaned back into his space to kiss him forcefully. Sam returned it with fervor, clutching tightly at him underneath his wings. Sam's hands were moving slow, unconsciously, while his mouth was busy with the strange feeling of Lucifer's split tongue sliding against his own.

Suddenly, Lucifer's entire body jolted and his hips jerked to meet the hunter's. "What was that?" Sam asked warily, breaking their kiss.

There was a slightly glazed look in the angel's eyes when their gazes met. "My wings are... sensitive."

Sam furrowed his brow but watched his face as he moved his hands again, brushing one up against the joint where the feathered appendages met human skin like he must have done on accident. Lucifer's eyes fluttered shut and he emitted a sound like a growl deep in his throat. Sam did it again, purposefully trailing his fingers between the two wings and holding onto the angel with his other arm as he sagged slightly. When Lucifer opened his eyes, he looked at Sam with a heated gaze that sent a shiver down the human's spine. Lucifer pulled their bodies flush together and backed up a few steps until he was pressed up against the chipping plaster of one of the walls. Sam kissed him hard and pinned him by the hips, his hands moving to grab fistfuls of feathers on the insides of the angel's wings.

Lucifer moaned loudly and wantonly and Sam grinned against his jaw before biting at his neck below his ear and pulling another broken sound from the archangel. "Say my name," Sam commanded, his voice a firm whisper.

"Sam," Lucifer muttered, his tone more amused than anything. Sam bit sharply at his pulse point. "Fuck, Sam..." It sounded almost exactly like earlier when Sam had accidentally grabbed his wings.

Thinking of wings, Sam combed his fingers through the feathers he was holding onto, moving his hands outwards and smiling against the angel's neck as he shuddered hard. "Has anyone ever touched your wings like this?" Sam asked curiously.

"No," Lucifer breathed, his hips jerking forward into Sam's. The hunter was faintly surprised that he hadn't noticed that they'd both been hard for a while, but he'd had his attention focused elsewhere. The tightness in his jeans was quickly becoming a nuisance once he realized it. As if he had read Sam's mind, Lucifer suddenly slid his hands from Sam's shoulders to his belt, attempting to unbuckle it with the little space that was between them still. Sam helped by giving him room to work, but he didn't give up on his ministrations with his wings.

Sam groaned when Lucifer cupped him through his jeans before unzipping them. Cold hands pulled him out of the fabric, and while it was a shock at first, Sam sighed into the relief of any touch on his aching cock. The angel licked a stripe up his neck, tugging hard—but not painfully so—on his dick. The feathers still clutched in Sam's hands were warming under the heat of his skin, but the rest of Lucifer's body was cold against the hunter's in the best kind of way.

Sam was used to heat with sex, to sweat and hot skin. But with Lucifer, he was simmering at a pleasant temperature. His own skin was warm but the rock of his hips into Lucifer's cool hand was heavenly, the irony of the term not lost of Sam. And yet, despite the cold body against his, having his dick in the devil's hand was probably the hottest thing to ever happen to him.

“Lucifer,” he breathed, the name almost torn from his throat as the angel's hand twisted sharply around him.

“I want to show you...” Lucifer's voice was soft in Sam's ear.

“Show me what?”

He pressed soft kisses to his vessel's jaw. “What it'll be like with me inside you.” Sam shivered against him. “Tell me I can. Tell me you want it.”

Sam leaned his head back, hazel eyes meeting cool yet gentle blue ones. “I'm not saying yes to being your vessel,” he whispered.

“I know. I'm not asking you to.” Lucifer slid both hands up Sam's chest and into his hair. “I'm asking to show you for now. Let me do this for you.”

Their gazes held for a long moment before Sam nodded. The angel smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Sam's fingers trailed up his wing bones, clutching at where the wings attached to his back and kissed him deeply, their lips fitting together like they were made for it. “Show me,” the hunter said against his mouth.

“I've been waiting centuries for this.” Lucifer's hands caressed Sam's jaw and moved down his back to grab onto his ass, pulling them tight together so that when they suddenly flew to the bed in the corner of the room, he deposited Sam safely onto his back.

Sam sat up on his elbows, looking at the angel. “Centuries?”

Lucifer smiled, slow and coy, and replied, “Don't forget, you were made for me, Sam.” He slid his fingers into the belt loops of Sam's jeans, still unbuttoned with his cock exposed, and tugged them down his legs, pulling off the man's shoes before removing the jeans completely. His boxers were next, then his jacket and shirt, making sure to keep the feather safe that was tucked away. All the while, Lucifer laid out a maze of kisses and little bites along Sam's skin. Up his thigh, across his stomach, and over his chest, until their lips finally met again.

Sam's hands found the button of the angel's pants and helped him out of his garments until they were both pressed bare skin to bare skin. Lucifer's wings drooped slightly and the edges brushed against Sam's spread legs and his arms, tickling him in a pleasant sort of way. His fingers found feathers again and alternated between tugging at handfuls and stroking the smallest ones at the bases of the wings.

“So how does this work?” Sam asked quietly, breathless as Lucifer rocked their hips together, full cocks brushing against each other.

The angel's lips grew into a grin and he rested his forehead against Sam's. “Like this,” he told the human. Suddenly Sam gasped, his vision swimming and melting until it refocused on Lucifer's face. Everything was different, though. He didn't feel in total control anymore. In fact it was surreal in that it seemed like Lucifer was literally surrounding him, both physically and mentally.

And it was incredible.

The feeling of cold and hot mixing was even stronger, and the slow and steady feel of the angel sliding their dicks together was indescribably intense. He felt closer to Lucifer than he'd ever felt with anyone. And wasn't that just strange, being encased completely in the devil himself, and loving every second of it.

“Is this really it?” Sam murmured, nearly overwhelmed with it all.

“It can be, yes.”

“Wow,” was all Sam could utter.

Lucifer laughed low in his chest and stole a kiss from the hunter's lips. That feeling alone was a hundred times more profound than any they'd shared before. Every sensation was heightened, from the angel's hands gripping into Sam's hips and their skin meeting at every thrust, to Lucifer's tongue licking over Sam's pulse point. Sam's own hands were uselessly clutching at feathers and skin, unable to do much more than clench and unclench, too stimulated for any fine motor control.

Sam thought suddenly that he could die happily right then, enveloped in heavenly power and cool touch and the exquisite slide of skin.

Lucifer chuckled and kissed his jaw again before licking the shell of his ear. “If you died now I'd simply bring you back.”

“Did I say that out loud?” Sam asked, slightly mortified.

“No, but I can read your thoughts right now. I'm taking everything you're feeling and reflecting it back onto you tenfold. This is, however, much tamer than it would feel if you were actually acting as my vessel right now.”

“Jesus.” Sam opened his mouth to add more, but Lucifer suddenly took both of them in his hand and Sam broke off in a moan of pure ecstasy. The feeling was almost too much, but the angel didn't move for a few moments, letting Sam get used to the intensity. Before long, though, he had a steady pace going and was pulling a constant stream of breathless moans from Sam's mouth.

The human felt like he should help in some way, so he shoved his fingers deep into Lucifer's feathers again, making the angel drop his head against Sam's neck. A full-bodied shiver ran through him as Sam raked his hands through the wings, little jolts of electricity tingling his fingertips and going straight to his brain. Everything felt amazing. The texture of feathers against his palms. The rough palms yet gentle touch of Lucifer's hands on him. The cool, wet slide of the archangel's tongue on his skin. Even the vibrations in his chest from the sounds his lungs were pushing out in response to it all.

“Lucifer, I can't—” Sam tried to speak, his words catching at a particularly hard tug from Lucifer's hand.

“It's okay. Just let yourself feel it all. I want you to feel it all.” Lucifer bit Sam's bottom lip lightly and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his lips.

The hunter cried out into Lucifer's mouth as his entire body clenched up and his grip on the angel's wings tightened. He spilled hot come onto his stomach and Lucifer's hand, panting as he was stroked through his orgasm, tugging on Lucifer's wings in an effort to get him to follow quickly after. It only took a couple of rakes of his fingers and a wet, messy kiss to bring Lucifer over the edge too, adding to the mess.

The two of them slowly relaxed, Lucifer coming down to rest on Sam's chest, wings falling limp as a blanket over the two of them, the come smushed between them forgotten about momentarily. Sam put an arm around the angel's waist, the other splayed out beside him. Lucifer reached his own arm out and twined their fingers together, head resting under Sam's chin. The acute sensations that Lucifer had been looping back to him faded until he felt back to normal for the most part. Other than the fact he'd just had sex with the devil. But that was a thing to worry about another day.

They were both quiet for a long time, relaxed and content to just breath in each other's presence. Lucifer was the first to speak, mumbling almost too quietly for Sam to hear. He said, “I want to give you everything.”

“Why?” Sam asked, the word barely audible.

The angel propped himself up on his free elbow, looking at Sam in the eye. “Because you are everything to me.”

Sam kept his gaze for only a moment before he had to look away. “You know I can't say yes.”

“At least let me take care of you. All I want is for you to be happy”

“And what about your plan to destroy the world? What about fighting Michael? What if what will make me happy is for you to give that all up.” Sam was watching him with not unkind eyes, but his fingers tightened where they were holding onto Lucifer's.

The angel gave him a sad expression for a moment before he smiled a little bitterly. “You _will_ give into me one of these days Sam. You're destined for it.”

Sam abruptly let go of his hand, pushing him off enough to sit up, leaning back on his hands. “So what is all this? Just a ploy to get me to say yes? All that stuff you said about not asking me to say yes was bullshit? Is that it?”

Shaking his head, Lucifer sat up and straddled Sam's lap. His hands rested on Sam's chest. “I wasn't asking you to say yes. I'm not asking you to say yes. I'm saying that you will eventually of your own accord.” The angel held steady, even in the face of accusing hazel eyes.

Sam stared at him for a long moment before relenting. “It won't be anytime soon, I can tell you that.”

Lucifer smiled. “Of course.” He leaned forward and laid a gentle, loving kiss onto Sam's lips that he readily returned. “You've never been one to give up early or without a fight.”

“It's weird to think you know me when I barely know you,” Sam confessed quietly.

“That will change. Trust me.”

Sam smiled, settling back down and letting Lucifer lay beside him. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the ending is kind of abrupt but I wanted to finish this and it's about 4 in the morning. Whatever


End file.
